prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mofurun
is the main fairy for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. She is a bear who was given to Mirai and gained the ability to speak when she became a Pretty Cure with Riko. She ends her sentences with "~mofu". In the movie, she becomes a Pretty Cure known as . Abilities Before the show began, Mofurun had no known abilities due to being a stuffed bear but when gaining the ability to talk, a good sense for magic is gained as well. Mofurun is somehow able to sense the presence of Linkle Stones, commenting on a 'sweet smell' when detecting them, which in turn alerts the girls. Mofurun also helps transform the girls when the Linkle Stones are inserted in the space on its bow. For that, one needs to hold Mofurun's paws Appearance Mofurun is a light brown teddy bear with a pink star on one ear and a purple star on the other and with hearts of the same color on its paws as well. Her eyes are blue with yellow star accents in them. Mofurun has pink cheeks and wears a pink bow around its neck that has a jewel compact connected to the middle of the bow. As a Cure, Mofurun becomes a young human girl with waist length curly caramel brown hair, with her signature bear ears on her head. She has a red bow that keeps her hair up and on top of her head is a small pale yellow witch hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around it and a green teddy bear head attached to it by by some pearls. Her eye color is blue with yellow star assents. Her outfit consists of a pink bow on her chest that has a large gold brooch in the middle. Her sleeves are yellow, puffy and see through, where she has one gold bracelet up near her left sleeve. She has a white cloth with a frilly trim underneath her bow and her top is orange, with magenta suspenders attached to the fluffy cloth by gold teddy bear heads. Going down the front of her shirt is a white line with yellow bows that have light orange circles in the middle. She has a yellow jewel attached to the middle of the fluffy cloth. She wears pale yellow puffy shorts with an orange layer over the top that has a white trim and coattail. She as yellow ribbon coming from her waist that has a purple bow on the right with a Mofurun head and a pink bow on the other with a Mofurun head. Her gloves are wrist length with a fluffy trim. On her right hand, her inner glove is elbow length and striped pale yellow and yellow while her left hand's inner glove is wrist length. Her boots are orange with a fluffy trim, where her left leg has a knee length striped yellow and pale yellow sock with a pink Mofurun head on the fluffy cloth, and her left leg has an ankle length sock with a purple Mofurun head on her knee. Personality Before gaining the ability to speak, Mofurun was a normal teddy bear of great importance to Mirai. Yet Mirai longed to communicate with her dear bear, and when questioned about its sudden ability to talk, Mofurun simply states she had the desire to talk to Mirai as well. Mofurun is a warm-hearted, soft spoken companion who worries about Mirai's well-being. Mofurun has shown to be both curious, wandering off on her own to explore in one episode, and responsible, looking after Ha-chan and helping out Asahina Mirai and Riko during their magic classes. While generally in a good mood, Mofurun is also shown to be sad or worried in dire moments. History Coming to life Mofurun was given to Mirai by her grandmother when she was born before the series began. She is just a plush toy bear but gains the ability to move on her own and talk after helping Mirai and Riko transform into Pretty Cure. She mentions that she is excited to be able to speak to Mirai for the first time. Arriving at the Magic School Mofurun travels to the Magic World with Mirai and Riko on a magic train. Riko suddenly wonders how Mofurun is now able to speak and asks how she is able to do so. Mofurun says it just really wanted to talk with Mirai and Riko guesses that that must be connected to them becoming Pretty Cure. Riko then treats Mirai and Mofurun to a frozen orange and decides to show them more of her magic by thawing it out but only manages to do so halfway as Mirai and Mofurun mention it's still cold and hard, yet tasty. After finally reaching the Magic School, Kyoto then appears and scolds Riko for leaving the Magic World and bringing a human with her without permission. Riko quickly tells her that she and Mirai became Pretty Cure but she does not believe her and tells her she will be discussing her punishment with the Kochou. Mirai feels that it's her fault but Riko tells her it's not and admits she is not good at magic and decided to travel to the No Magic World to find the Linkle Stone Emerald to impress her professors. After reviving confidence from Mofurun and her glowing Linkle Stone Diamond pendant, Mirai decides to talk to the Kochou herself and tells Riko to stay in the classroom. While Mirai is walking around holding Mofurun, she becomes lost soon finds herself standing in front of a giant tree. They are then startled by a man who asks her what she thinks of it. She tells her that is the tree which magic wands blossom from and given to a child at birth. However,he mentions that the tree has not given any wands in a hundred years. He then asks Mirai what brings her to the Magic World and she tells him she is looking for the principal to help out Riko in any way she can in return for her saving Mofurun multiple times. Suddenly, Mofurun notices that the tree begins to glow as sprouts a magic wand for Mirai. Soon, Batty appears once again with the Yokubaru and begins to attack the school. Mirai runs to find Riko but is stopped by Batty who tells her she will take her with her by force. Riko then flies at her at full speed on her broom, knocking her over. Mirai thanks Riko for saving her and Mofurun helps them transform into Pretty Cure. After the Wand Tree shines its light into Mofurun's bow-tie, the girls' wands are turned into Linkle Sticks that they use to defeat the Yokubaru with Diamond Eternal. After this, the Kochou enrolls Mirai into the Magic School. Relationships Asahina Mirai - Mofurun is Mirai's teddy bear, given to her by her grandmother on her first birthday. Cure Mofurun is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Mofurun. Mofurun becomes a Pretty Cure in the movie and fights alongside the other Cures. Etymology "Mofu" means "fluff" and "run" could just be a suffix to make it into a name. Songs Mofurun's voice actress, Saitou Ayaka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include group songs with Takahashi Rie, who voices Asahina Mirai, Horie Yui, who voices Izayoi Riko, and Hayami Saori, who voices Hanami Kotoha *The Secret♡Dream Waltz Duets *Sparkling Vows (Along with Takahashi Rie, Horie Yui and Hayami Saori) *Two Wishes (Along with Takahashi Rie) Trivia *Mofurun is the first mascot to actually have been a stuffed animal until it gained the ability to speak. *Mofurun is the second character in the Pretty Cure series to be a stuffed animal who is given the ability to speak after Usapyon from Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? *Mofurun is the second bear-like mascot, preceded by Lance from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Mofurun is the first mascot to be the transformation item for the Cures who doesn't turn into a device, as all the other mascots that transformed with the Cures became a device. *Mofurun shares her voice actress with Hyuuga Minori from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Mofurun is the second mascot who as a Cure, keeps her name, preceded by Candy, who temporarily becomes Cure Candy after switching bodies with Miyuki during episode 8 of ''Smile Pretty Cure!'' Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots